superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman
You may be looking for Aquaman (SuperPowers Figure). :You may be looking for The Adventures of Aquaman (1967). SuperFriends / Justice League of America Team Member ]] Aquaman is an aquatic superhero with the ability to breathe underwater, super strength, and the ability to communicate with marine life. He is the King of the undersea city of Atlantis and occasionally uses a large seahorse named Storm for transportation. He is also founding member of both the Justice League of America and the SuperFriends. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Aquaman's birth name was Arthur Curry. He is the son of ex-sailor, Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper, and Atlanna, a water-breathing outcast from the lost, underwater city of Atlantis.''SuperFriends, #12'' (June/July 1978) confirmed that Aquaman's mother was indeed a native of Atlantis. Thus making this aspect of his origin part of Earth-1A. A year before Arthur was born, his father Tom, found a seemingly helpless girl who had washed up on the shore outside his lighthouse during a bad storm. They immediately fell in love, and two weeks later they were married. About a year later, Arthur was born. He discovered at very early age, that he possessed various superhuman abilities, including the powers of surviving underwater, communication with sea life, and tremendous swimming prowess.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_260 Adventure Comics, #260] (May, 1959), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. In this story, Aquaman reveals for the first time his Silver-Age / Earth-One origin to a Navy Commander testing atomic depth bombs near the site of Atlantis. Aquaman's ability to talk with fish eventually expanded to full-fledged telepathic communication with sea creatures even from great distances. He also had to come into contact with water at least once per hour, or he would die.As revealed in Adventure Comics #256 (January 1959). Prior to this story, Aquaman could exist both in and out of water indefinitely Sometime later, Atlanna became ill and on her death bed explained to her son and husband that she was really from the lost city of Atlantis, a city whose people could live under the sea, and that she was forced into exile by her people. In her dying breath, she tells her son that he would one day be ruler of the oceans. The widowed lighthouse keeper trained the boy to control his powers, and sent him to school on the surface to get an education.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_260 Adventure Comics, #260] (May, 1959), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Eventually, Arthur decided to use his talents to become the defender of the Earth's oceans and its inhabitants, starting a career as "Aquaboy." As Aquaboy, he eventually met Superboy (Earth's only other super-powered superhero at the time).As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy_Vol_1_171 Superboy, #171] (January, 1971), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database]. Arthur had out-grown his moniker and changed his name to "Aquaman." Tom Curry soon met and married an ordinary human woman and had a son named Orm Curry, Aquaman’s half-brother. Orm grew up as a troubled youth in the shadow of his brother, who constantly bailed him out of trouble with the law. He grew to hate Aquaman not only for the powers that he could never possess but also because he believed that their father would always favor Aquaman. As fate would have it, Orm was struck in the head and stricken with amnesia. He argued with his caretaker and then disappeared shortly thereafter.As recounted to Aqualad from Aquaman in Aquaman, #29 (September/October 1966). On a seemingly normal day, Aquaman came upon a curious sight during one of his routine patrols. A strange little pod containing a sleeping small boy floated on the surface of the ocean, and as Aquaman opened the lid, the child awoke. It didn't take long to discern that the child was a reject from Atlantis; his unusual purple-hued eyes were the visible sign of his tragic origin – a throwback to the air-breathing ancestors of the pre-submerged continent.This version of Garth’s origin is shrouded in mystery. In a ‘re-told’ modern version, we are introduced to King Thar and his wife Queen Berra became the reigning monarchs of Shayeris, the capital of a group of Idyllist colonies in the Hidden Valley. Radical Idyllists (including Thar's brother Zath) deposed and murdered King Thar and banished his pregnant wife Queen Berra to Poseidonis, the capital city of Atlantis. There she gave birth to Garth, a child with purple eyes. Superstitious Atlanteans claimed that Garth had been born genetically inferior due to his purple eyes and banished him to a barren seabed leagues away from Atlantis. In cases of such rare births, it was the practice of the authorities in Atlantis to send the afflicted child to the surface in hopes that a passing boat might find it. These children rarely lived longer than a few days. Aquaman takes the young foundling and raises him as his own child.As revealed in Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #269 (February, 1960). Aquaman meets another outcast, soon after. It is Mera, queen of the kingdom known as Dimension Aqua. Mera, along with Aquaman and Aqualad, are captured by a usurper to the throne, Leron. Aquaman managed to free Mera and defeats Leron. Mera abdicates the throne of Xebel to Queen V'lana, and returns to Atlantis to marry Aquaman.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_539 Action Comics, #539] (January 1983), which can be found at the DC Database. In time, Mera gave birth to Aquaman's son, whom they named Arthur Curry, Jr., aka, Aquababy.Arthur Curry, Jr's. birth revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_23 Aquaman, #23] (October, 1965), which can be found at the DC Database. Year of birth is found on the cover of Aquaman, #62 (July, 1978). Several years later, Orm reappeared as the Ocean Master, a high-tech pirate and terrorist wearing a special suit that would allow him to operate underwater. He initially attacked ships but quickly moved on to causing natural disasters in order to hold the world at ransom. Aquaman and Aqualad were called in to help defend against this unseen foe. They were soon captured by the Ocean Master but managed to escape, but not before Aquaman saw he was fighting.As revealed in Aquaman, #29 (September/October 1966). On one notable occasion, Black Manta descends upon Atlantis with his Manta-Men. Once Aquaman is captured and Manta begins to try and kill the Atlanteans by causing the sea to burn. Aquaman frees himself and seeks the aid of Vulko, the chief scientist of Atlantis (and future king). But Vulko can see no way to reverse the effect. Manta’s scheme is eventually thwarted and he flees. Aquaman and Aqualad chase him down, with hopes to capture him. With the two heroes out of Atlantis, the Black Manta returns. After a short skirmish with Queen Mera, that leaves the Atlantean monarch unconscious, the Black Manta abducts her infant son, Arthur, Jr. and holds him ransom aboard his sea-saucer. The Black Manta issues an ultimatum, Aquaman's life for his sons. Aquaman has little choice but to comply with Black Manta's demands. As Aquaman prepares to surrender himself, another submersible craft descends on Atlantis. It is the ‘hammerhead shark-shaped ship’ of the Ocean Master (who still does not recognize his brother). He then turns his vessel towards Black Manta's saucer and opens fire. The two villains continue to fight one another with Aquaman caught in between. Manta gets the drop on Aquaman, but Ocean Master emerges from his own ship and attacks him. The two continue battling, enabling Aquaman and Aquababy to get to safety. As the fight concludes, Ocean Master manages to escape. And presumably, so does Black Manta.As reaveled in Aquaman, #35 (September/October 1967). Aquaman was also on hand for an unknown to the public, yet historical occasion. Future fellow Leaguer, Martian Manhunter had been kidnapped by Commander Blanx who was also from Mars. On hand to help free the Manhunter are Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. These heroes and few others on hand believe that the world is not ready to handle Martians on earth and decided to keep the incident a secret.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). As fate would have it, aliens from the planet Appellax had come to Earth seeking to conquer it. This naturally gains the attention of Earth’s most well-known heroes: the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter Superman and Batman. Individually, they fell to the Appellaxian Wood-King and Superman was captured. Only by combining their strengths and gifts, would the heroes overcome their foe. Defeating this final foe and saving Superman, the assembled group of heroes realizes that the best way to overcome their foe is to combine thier forces, and thus the Justice League of America was born!As revealed in Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). As a young teen (early 1974 in the Earth-1A continuity), Aqualad is joined by two other sidekicks, Kid Flash and '''junior'' Justice Leaguer', Robin to stop the menace of Mr. Twister in the small town of Hatton Corners.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, Vol. 1 #54 (July, 1964). Later, the three sidekicks join forces with Speedy and Wonder Girl in order to free their mentors in the Justice League from the mind-control of an alien energy-being called the Antithesis. They defeat this foe and together the five teens decide to become a real team, calling themselves the Teen Titans.E. Nelson Bridwell established Robin's Titan status as Earth-1A continuity in the pages of the SF Comic Book, issue #1. Version]] Continuity From Filmation series: The Adventures of Aquaman (1967) In the Filmation continuity, Aquaman and his teen-sidekick Aqualad (frequently referred to as "Tadpole"), sought to protect the undersea city of Atlantis from a gallery of foes including Black Manta, the Fisherman, Nepto, Torpedo Man, Captain Cuda and Mirror Man. The heroic duo, often rode atop giant sea horses named Storm and Imp. Even Aquaman's wife Mera kept a sea horse. Tusky and Topo accompanied the pair on many occasions. Continuity From SuperFriends TV series / Earth-1A Universe (1973-85) In late 1975, shortly after the Martian Manhunter had left Earth,The Manhunter's departure from earth is found in an Earth-One story found in the following comics: Justice League of America, #71 (May, 1969); World's Finest Comics, #212 (June 1972) and DC Comics Presents, #27 (November, 1980). In the SuperFriends Comic Book, writer E. Nelson Bridwell ties this Earth-One story to the SuperFriends Universe (aka Earth-1A) in the 'wrap-around sequence' in the debut SuperFriends Comic: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976). the Justice League, believed that (as Superman stated), "the best way for us to combat crime and be prepared for world-wide emergencies is to work together. From now on, we'll be the SuperFriends."As quoted in the Season 3 episode: History of Doom. The heroes on hand for this historic occasion were Aquaman, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Black Vulcan and Samurai.The formation of team and members depicted in History of Doom. This arrangement was spear-headed by Superman, Batman (and Robin), Aquaman and Wonder Woman (the core-five) and included the training of young people (or Junior Super Friends) for law enforcement at the Hall of Justice. Marvin White and Wendy Harris, and later Zan and Jayna of the Wonder Twins are the first of the trainees.In November 1976, in the first issue of the SuperFriends comic book, E. Nelson Bridwell makes it very clear that the SuperFriends are sort of a volunteer organization, under the umbrella of the Justice League of America. Exclusive to the Earth-1A universe, exists the Legion of Doom, an organized body of self-proposed Supervillains led by Lex Luthor. Aquaman, along with the SuperFriends and a few Justice Leaguers would battle the villainous group on many occasions for the remainder of the decade. Earth-One Continuity In late 1977, Aquaman's nemesis Black Manta kidnapped Arthur Curry, Jr. and trapped the toddler inside of a translucent tank filled with poison.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_60 Aquaman, #60] (March 1978), and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_452 Adventure Comics, #452] (July, 1977) which can be found at the DC Database. The child lapsed into a coma and Mera embarked upon an ambitious crusade to save son. A cure was found in her place of birth, 'Dimension Aqua'. Her quest proved successful, but as she returned home to Atlantis the following summer (of 1978), she found that she was too late. Arthur Curry, Jr. had died.As revealed in the story line found in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_58 Aquaman, #58] (November, 1977), through issue #62 (1977-1978) which can be found at the DC Database. Justice League Detroit : Main Article: Justice League Detroit The Justice League Satellite is destroyed during the Earth/Mars War.This ‘Earth-Mars Conflict’ is revealed in Justice League of America, #228 (July 1984) - #230 (September 1984). Mera leaves Arthur in its wake, because she believes that since the death of their son they haven't been able to properly love each other. He formally disbands the League as acting chairman at the United Nations, announcing that they cannot protect the Earth without complete commitment from all of their members. The new team that rises in their place includes Aquaman, Elongated Man, Gypsy, Martian Manhunter, Steel, Vibe, Vixen and Zatanna. To remain closer to those they're sworn to protect, they establish new headquarters in a Detroit compound operated by Dale Gunn.As revealed in Justice League of America Annual, #2 (October, 1984). Crisis on Infinite Earths : Main Article: Crisis on Infinite Earths Aquaman is one of the many heroes brought together by Harbinger during the great Crisis, when realities are merging and disappearing.As revealed in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #5'' (August, 1985). Atlantis disappears in their reality; Black Manta and Ocean Master take this opportunity to plot against him while he's weak.As revealed in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #6'' (September 1985). Tula (aka Aquagirl) is mortally wounded at the hands of Chemo's toxic pollution. Arthur and Mera are frozen together by Captain Cold in a battle in which Earth-S becomes the territory of super-villains.As revealed in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #9'' (December 1985). He rallies with the others at the Big Bang/beginning of time to fight the Anti-Monitor. Tula dies of her injuries.''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #10'' (January 1986). After the dawn of existence is reset, a 'New Earth' emerges from the erased Multiverse. Its heroes meet collectively at Titans Tower in the Crisis' wake.As revealed in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #11'' (December 1985). In the Anti-Monitor's last strike before he is completely destroyed, Aquaman stands alongside his allies to protect Atlantis from the Shadow Demons. Lori Lemaris is also on hand. She fights bravely but is killed during the battle. We last see the Earth-One Aquaman in Atlantis, along with Mera and Aqualad mourning the loss of Lori and Tula.As revealed in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, #12'' (March 1986). Secret Bases and Facilities * Aquaman's Hidden Sea Cave * Aquaman's Aqua Lab Personal life Not much is known about Aquaman's personal life, but he seems to have a special friendship with Wonder Woman, as he is constantly seen with her in her Invisible jet. He is married to Mera and is a mentor to Aqualad in his hometown of Poseidonis. He is also apparently a fan of The Beatles in particular their song: With a Little Help from My Friends. Aquaman's popular catchphrases * "Great Atlantis!" * "Great Neptune!" * "By the beard of Poseidon!" Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. ** Enhanced Physiology: His bloodstream is filled with an amino acid that keeps his body from freezing in the ocean depths, although his own temperature is naturally quite high, allowing his muscles the heat they need to swim at such high speeds. This amphibious physiology / hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land (though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive) this length can be prolonged by the humidity in the air. ** Superhuman Strength: He can lift approximately 8 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Speed: Aquaman can swim at superhuman speed. ** Superhuman Durability: He can survive at depths of up to 3,400 feet below surface level. His body contains fluids that adjust to give him buoyancy at varying depths. His body also produces gases that push out against the ocean pressures as heavily as they push in, preventing him from being crushed at great depths. His body is also highly impervious to physical injury. ** Aquatic telepathy: He has the ability to telepathically communicate with sea creatures ** Animal Control: He can control the minds of virtually any marine creature, forcing them to do his will. ** Hydrokinesis / Water Control: He inherited the ability to mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects. He can manipulate water currents, create whirlpools and boil or freeze vast bodies of water. ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Enhanced Senses: Aquaman has sonar hearing, allowing him to zero in on submarines and anything else in the dark watery deep. He also has the ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. Tempest has excellent close range vision and he can see particularly well in low light. He is partially color blind, almost unable to distinguish between black, green, and blue. Abilities * Oceanography: He has encyclopedic knowledge of oceanography and oceanology. * Marine biology: He is also quite familiar with the creatures of the deep. * Tactical Analysis * Advanced hand-to-hand combat * Diplomacy * Swimming * Leadership: He is the king of his country, the leader of a nation! Weakness * Water Deprivation: If Aquaman stays out of the water for an hour or so, he will start to weaken, and eventually die. *'Power Limitation': His control over marine life was not absolute, as he couldn't always take control of all forms of underwater life. In fact, the more intelligent they were, the less likely he could take control. Dolphins and other cetacean species, were usually too smart for him to control, so he instead would telepathically "ask" for their help. Still, there were other lifeforms that were more hostile in nature that were less likely to help Aquaman, and even more likely to attack him. Transportation * Aqua Scooter * Storm * Double-Dolphin (Aquaman's sub) Weapons * Trident of Neptune Justice League Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Aquaman first appeared in More Fun Comics, #73 (Nov. 1941).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/More_Fun_Comics_73 More Fun Comics, #73] published in November 1941. * Aquaman was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger. * His 'first' Silver Age appearance was in Adventure Comics, #260 (May 1959).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Adventure_Comics_Vol_1_260 Adventure Comics, #260] published in May, 1959. ** The Silver-Age/Earth-One Aquaman, unlike his Earth-Two counterpart, was an Atlantean/human hybrid with a special ability to commune with sea-life. His Earth-Two counterpart was unable to commune with seas-life, the human son of an un-named human scientist who named him ‘Aquaman’, gave him the ability to survive and breathe underwater, and super strength.As revealed in More Fun Comics, #73 (November, 1941). * On Filmation's animated series, The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967-1968), Aquaman, ** In fact, this appearance marked Aquaman's first TV appearance. He was as the star of his own animated series (1967 and 1968).Fuller, Devin (December 24, 2018). "'Aquaman' Through History: The Stuff That Memes Are Made Of". Nytimes.com. Retrieved February 7, 20120. ** The series was narrated by Ted Knight, like the first season of the SuperFriends TV Show. It proved to be a success for everyone, including Filmation studios as it cemented their reputation as a leading provider of Saturday morning programming and specifically, the CBS television network - where it was a top rated show making CBS the leading network on Saturday mornings. ** The series featured Mera, Aqualad, a pet walrus named Tusky and Aquaman's and Aqualad's large seahorses, named Storm and Imp respectively. ** In addition to his usual array of abilities, this version of Aquaman had the power to throw "water balls," which had considerable concussive impact. ** Aquaman's character voice was provided by Marvin Miller, who was then better known as the voice of Robby the Robot from Forbidden Planet. * ''SuperFriends'' is often credited with having exposed Aquaman to a much wider audience outside of the comic book community. It also is credited for the conception of Aquaman being useless. ** In the first two seasons of Super Friends, he was voiced by Norman Alden. Norman was eventually replaced by Bill Callaway, who would be the voice of Aquaman for the seven seasons. ** The trope known as "This looks like a job for Aquaman" originated due to the perceived tendency for Aquaman to be apparently useless outside his native sea enviromnent. External Links * The Aquaman disambiguation page at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database]. * Aquaman at Wikipedia * [http://aqua.gjovaag.com/ The Unofficial Aquaman Website] Appearances in Other Media Aquaman STAS.png|Miguel Ferrer [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Superman:_The_Animated_Series Superman: The Animated Series] (1996-2000) Aquaman (Smallville).jpg | Alan Ritchson [https://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) Smallville] (2001-11) Aquaman(JLU).png | Scott Rummell [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Unlimited_(animated_series) Justice League Unlimited] (2004-06) Aquaman JLTNF.jpg | Alan Ritchson [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_The_New_Frontier Justice League: The New Frontier] (2008) Aquaman (Crisis on Two Earths).png | Josh Keaton [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Crisis_on_Two_Earths Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths] (2010) Aquaman (Young Justice).png | Phil LaMarr [https://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Justice Young Justice] (2011-13) Aquaman (JL-Throne of Atlantis).jpg | Matt Lanter [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Throne_of_Atlantis Justice League: Throne of Atlantis] (2015) File:Aquaman 4 (JLA Movie).jpg |Jason Momoa [https://dcextendeduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_(film) Justice League] (2017) References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Meta-human Category:Aqua Family Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:SuperFriends Team Members